


三月的樱花要飘向哪里

by Ephedrine



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Birthday Party, Family Fluff, Gen, Team as Family
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/Ephedrine
Summary: 三月有樱子失踪事件和五代的生日
Kudos: 1





	三月的樱花要飘向哪里

五代雄介做了一个长梦，梦里无边无际的黑暗触手似的自脚开始攀上将他吞噬，直到他整个温暖而妥帖地漂浮在一片无声无光的漆黑中，放松得像重新回到子宫。他不知道自己睡了多久，只知道打破混沌的是一阵噪声，待五代辨认出那是急促的脚步声后就戛然而止。门被叩了两下之后打开，叫他名字的是老爹。

“雄介？”

五代感觉自己的身体从指尖开始一点点恢复知觉，他撑开眼睛含糊地哼哼了几声，翻身到仰躺的姿势作为回应。

“喂喂？他现在醒了，我把电话给他。”五代还没彻底清醒过来，手里就被塞了电话，他条件反射举到耳边听，话筒里是一条薰的声音。

“啊，一条先生。”发出声音五代才发现自己的喉咙干得厉害，友善的招呼都变得像嘶哑的求助。他挣扎起来清清嗓子，对着窗外的阳光伸了个懒腰。电话那头的一条等了好一会儿才开口：“很惬意嘛，你这一觉睡得可真够久，现在是三月二十日午饭时间。”

“……欸？？？”五代的困意彻底消除了，一脸不可思议地看向窗外，确实是中午的天色没错，“我睡了这么久吗？到目前为止我只记得变成紫色的样子打倒了21号……虽然说之前也有战斗之后昏睡的情况，但是这次真的久到吓人啊……”

“嗯，能醒来就好。”一条淡淡回应道，“先不提这个，我这边现在需要你帮点忙。是这样，之前拜托了樱子小姐解读了一些文件，但是昨天一整天都联系不上她，今天上午按工作时间打电话过去了也无人接听。今天要处理的事太多抽不开身，想拜托你去樱子小姐那边取一下解读结果可以吗？”

“要处理的事？是又有未确认生命体出现吗？”五代的语气一下子警觉起来。

“托你的福这两天都没有未确认出现，偶尔也放松一下吧。”

“那就好，”五代长出一口气，语气也恢复过来，“那我拿到结果之后就送去警视厅？”

“不用，我晚上八点钟会去POREPORE，到时候在那里见面吧。”

“没问题！”五代竖起大拇指露出笑容。电话那头一条短暂地嗯了一声就挂掉了电话，大概是很忙。

到楼下吃下一整天份的咖喱饭之后五代终于出发去城南大学。考古学研究室的窗紧闭着而门没有锁。樱子惯用的电脑前没有人，电脑也是关机状态，试着拨打樱子的电话也如一条所说无人接听。桌上摊着胡乱堆放的纸张，上面密密麻麻写满了五代看不懂的资料。整个研究室里的景象跟平常别无二致，看起来就像樱子只不过刚刚离开而已。五代抓抓头发，边想着这下也只能等樱子回来了边坐在沙发上。

然而他到底是风风火火惯了，又几近昏迷一样睡了差不多两天，漫无目的的等待让他在沙发上才坐了两分钟不到就弹起来，并且下决定先在这儿找找有没有一条要的解读结果。

五代先把窗子推开，一张本来被压在窗户底下的纸慢悠悠顺风飘到地板上，捡起来之后五代发现又是一张资料，只不过半边被水浸过又晒干，不仅皱巴巴的连字迹也糊成一片。最近几天都没有下过雨……那么唯一的可能就是在十九日自己沉睡的时候下了一场雨，研究室里只有樱子一个人，那么就说明十九日的时候樱子还来过研究室。但一条却说联系不上她。……是还在生气吗？因为自己变成紫色形态受到那样的攻击还沉睡了这么久，会生气也是理所应当。

再看向那张资料的时候，五代意外发现没有被浸湿的半边上的一个角落潦草地写着“面具”，周围还打了好几个箭头。既然说到面具，就只有进门右手边那一墙收藏了。本来没有任何标识的面具下面现在多出了号码牌，五代粗略地看了几眼，大概是按照收藏的时间排的序，只是其中一个的号码牌上写着“0”，是之前五代从窗户爬进来的时候戴过的那个。

“毫无头绪啊这个……”五代正嘟囔着，研究室的门锁喀拉喀拉响动几下，被打开了。来者大概是被弯腰站在门边的五代吓到，发出一声小小的惊叫，随后是硬物落到地板上的响动，声音分明就是他妹妹五代稔。

“哎？稔你怎么会来这里？”

“那是我的台词吧，哥哥你怎么会在这？”稔弯腰把掉在地上的文件夹捡起来，一副惊魂未定的表情。

“一条先生让我来取解读结果，不过现在找不到樱子也无从下手就是……”

“解读结果？先等一下，我把樱子小姐放在我那里的资料先放回去，”稔推开门一路小跑到资料柜前把手里的文件夹熟门熟路地放进去，五代带上门跟过来，试图想起自己妹妹是什么时候开始和樱子这么熟络的。“樱子小姐之前有提过，解读结果放在Jean先生那里，没有记错的话他最近是在长野。”

长野的话……大概是在挖掘现场。

“啊，还有一份资料樱子小姐拜托你有时间就交给Jean先生，现在放在保育院那边，本来想着从这里回去之后再带给你的，没想到你会来这里。”

“没关系，时间还早，一起回去吧。”

路上五代走得比稔快小半步，看不见后边稔忧心混些关切的目光，稔也看不见他微微拧起来的眉头。他本身是个乐天派，近期最愁心的也就是未确认生命体，然而归根结底他最担心的还是别人因为他的事情烦恼，他自身的事却一点不放在心上。也因此，走了差不多一半的路程五代才回头开口打破有点尴尬的气氛：“樱子……她最近很忙吗？”

稔跨了几大步跟上五代，“樱子小姐最近好像是在忙未确认以外的事情，所以会有一段时间不在研究室，哥哥不用太担心，我们昨天还见了面的。”得到回答的五代只是微微应了一声，稔侧头看了他一会，又补充道：“昨天的谈话里有提到哥哥噢。”

“嗯？”五代终于把目光转了个方向。

“最近未确认一直在变强，她说很担心哥哥的安全。”

“果然是在生气吗……”

“不过樱子小姐也说了不会干涉哥哥选择的道路，”稔朝向五代咧嘴笑了，“‘虽然总是不顾别人的担心自己往前冲，但我相信他，即使他选择的道路再怎么艰难，我也会一直在背后支持他的’昨天樱子小姐这么对我说，说这话的时候她眉头皱着但我觉得她并没有在生气。”

“……”五代低下头像在思索什么，“那么，稔你是怎么想的呢？”

“哥哥也知道我之前很担心你吧，不过在上一次谈话里我已经彻底放心了。或者……该说是发现担心也没有用？我和哥哥都有自己要走的路和要守护的人，能像现在这样互相扶持我已经很满意了。我相信哥哥选择的道路一定是给别人带来笑容的道路，所以无论发生什么事我都会支持你的，就像樱子小姐说的那样。”

五代转过头去，两人的目光在初春的阳光里交汇一会儿，最后是稔先不好意思似的低下头笑，五代原本隐约的愁容也最终变成平日里的笑脸。

“对了，昨天也有提到一条先生。”稔像是为了转移注意地说。

“嗯？”

“是樱子小姐提到的，她说原本无法理解一条先生的做法，但在听到一条先生描述哥哥跟三号战斗的场景之后终于明白了。在燃烧的教堂里变身，红色的身体因为映着火光变得更加明亮……就这样冲上去把三号打倒在地，光是听语言描述我都能体会到哥哥战斗的决心，我想一条先生当时也一定是这样想的吧。”

听着稔的描述，五代也仿佛回到那个夜晚，当时自己其实并没有思考太多，脑子里一片空白仿佛只是遵循本能的指引。现在回想起来，似乎都能感受到摇曳的火焰的温度和后背汗水的厚重。

“所以哥哥只需要往前走就可以了，我们都在支持你。”

和未确认生命体战斗危险且疲惫，但是走到现在这一步，自己并不后悔。

五代伸手拍拍稔的肩膀，冲她笑笑，“谢谢你，稔。”

到长野的时候五代手里多了一沓资料，发掘现场的封锁线早已经被撤下，换上了围栏。五代因为隔三岔五就来晃悠所以被拦下来的经历仅仅只有被一条从后面揪住领子那一次而已。Jean正在把资料摊在桌子上整理，听到五代的招呼抬起头来。

“好久不见！”Jean仍旧是一贯精神很好的样子，“从打倒21号之后已经休息好了吗？”

“比起休息不如说是昏睡……比起这个，我带了樱子委托我带的资料过来。”

“樱子委托的资料？那真是太及时了，我刚好在整合，本想着今天之内收不到就准备跑一趟去拿，真是辛苦你了。”Jean从地上站起来去接五代递过来的资料，弯腰一张一张在桌子上排开，嘴里还念念有词。五代站在一边试图分辨，但是一句话都看不懂，只得在心里默默感慨大概和樱子共事的都是像樱子那样可以熬通宵的工作狂，然后自己走到一边去看贴在墙上的资料。

出了未确认生命体事件之后，发掘现场似乎是变成了考古研究和警署侦察共同使用的据点，墙上贴着地图、照片还有各种资料以及荧光笔密密麻麻的线条。五代的思绪随着未确认的照片飞走，战斗的场景在脑子里幻灯片一样放映，又被不起眼角落的死伤者人数统计表拉回，是用黑色马克笔潦草记录下的数据，白纸黑字很扎眼。

“抱歉抱歉，因为拿到资料太兴奋了，一时忘记你在这里。”Jean从背后接近五代，不好意思地挠挠头，看见五代对着的那面墙，就兴致勃勃地顺势向下说，“啊，这个，发掘现场这边也有警视厅的人，这里是他们布置的，对付未确认的过程从毫无招架之力到现在可以一只只解决，实在是不容易啊。”

“……是呢。”

“据说未确认的事情跟这边的遗迹有关系，但我不是很清楚，待在这里做的也只是自己

的本职工作，要是能帮上忙就好了。”

五代从思绪里恢复过来，才突然想起自己来这里的根本目的：“Jean，你这里有樱子帮一条先生解读的文件吗，我来这里替一条先生取回去。”

“在我这里，我去找一下。”Jean跑去文件柜翻找，拿出一个文件袋送到五代手上。五代道了谢准备离开的时候被Jean叫住，“等等，五代君，你还记得夏目实加吗？”

一提到这个名字，五代脑内就浮现出女孩紧抿嘴唇的表情，以及在海滩上用悲伤的眼睛哭泣的样子，她现在怎么样了？“还记得，怎么了？”

“前几天她突然跑来要加入发掘队，说是说什么都要帮上父亲一点忙，现在她应该在分类发掘出来的文物吧，要去看看她吗？”

五代推开走廊尽头厚重的门，房间里应该有温度和湿度调控，跟外面的空气感觉完全不一样。夏目实加跪在地上戴着口罩和手套，正在往地上装着文物的透明袋子上贴标签。听到响动的她抬起头来，五代看到口罩上方眼睛瞪大了。

“啊，是那天的……！”实加放下手里的东西站起来，匆匆整理了下衣服。因为带着口罩，五代并看不清她的表情，所以只挥手打了个招呼，“一个人做这么多工作，真是辛苦啦。”

实加有些不好意思地低下头，用手把垂下来的头发拨到耳朵后面，“没有……只是按照已经设定好的顺序把标签贴到袋子上面，再放到保存的柜子里而已。毕竟是我自己的强硬要求，能够让我在这里我已经很感激了……而且这也是在帮爸爸的忙，我一点也不累。”

“嗯……就算你这么说，也让我来帮忙吧。”五代从柜子里堆叠整齐的口罩和手套中抽出一副给自己戴上，然后朝发出“诶”的疑问声的实加竖起大拇指，即使被口罩掩盖着，眯起来的眼睛和因为脸部肌肉而向上移动的口罩也显示了此刻五代正在微笑。

于是，情况演变成了实加和五代一起面对一地的文物，经过实加简单的教学过后五代也加入了贴标签的工作中。一开始实加只是低头默默干手上的工作，后来偷偷看旁边的五代几眼，在标签就要贴完的时候，实加终于开了口：

“那个……”

“嗯？”五代把头转过来。

“之前我擅自失踪那件事，实在是很对不起…”实加并没有把视线对着五代，只是低着头以嗫嚅一样的声音说，“不只是麻烦了警察，还让妈妈担心了……虽然没有期待过能得到原谅，但我觉得还是说出来会比较好。以后……不会再做这种麻烦大家的事了。”

“没有人因为这件事而责怪你。”五代的声音比平常放得还轻柔些，“实加你还只是个孩子，而遇到这种事情哪怕是成年人也会悲伤愤怒的。错的并不是实加你，而是杀害了无辜的人的未确认生命体。”

实加抬起头看向五代，一脸泫然欲泣的表情。“我……我究竟应该怎么办才好，现在即使加入了发掘队，也没办法直接对抗未确认，我什么都不懂，也只能做爸爸之前的很小一部分工作而已……”

“即使是微小的工作，也有存在的价值。实加应该也知道吧？这边发掘出来的文物可以用来了解未确认的文字，包括我现在变身的新形态，也多亏了这些文物上解读出来的信息，不然我也没办法对付越来越强大的未确认生命体。”

“……真的吗？”

“我不会说谎的。”五代用力点点头，“所以现在实加你只需要做好现在你能做的就可以了，以后的路还很长，到那时你会发挥出更加强大的力量的。所以现在能微笑一下吗？总是拉着脸会没有干劲的。”

从实加原本悲伤的脸上慢慢地出现了笑容，她低头把最后一张标签贴好，然后如释重负般松口气，站了起来。“对了，之前你在海边问我打水漂的事，还记得吗？”

“嗯？那之后能扔到七次了吗？”

“要让你失望了，其实我无论再怎么尝试也只能扔一次。”实加“扑哧”一声笑了出来，惹得五代也跟着笑，“只能扔到这种程度也就是说完全不会，如果下一次有机会的话，可以一起去海边吗？”

“嗯。”

“谢谢你。”

之后就是两人一起把文物一件件放到保存的地方，不知过了多久才把一地的文物都整理完。实加看看墙上的钟，发出小小的惊讶声，“居然已经过了晚饭时间……今天真是太谢谢了，要不要留下来吃晚饭？”

“……嗯？已经过了晚饭时间了？”五代这才想起八点钟的约定，匆匆拿起桌上的文件袋，准备赶回去，“抱歉实加！没办法留下来吃晚饭了！我还和别人约定了时间，下一次在海边见面吧！”还没等实加道别，五代就快步冲出了房间。

赶回POREPORE已经是八点过去十分，原本这个时间点店里不应该打烊的，但是门口的牌子上却已经转到了写着“close”的一面，灯也全部关着。赶来的五代借着路灯的光才勉强看到站在窗子旁边的一条。

“一条先生！抱歉我来晚了。”五代气喘吁吁地出声呼叫才终于让一条抬起头来。他把那沓大费周章才拿到手的资料递给一条，后者简短地道了句谢。总觉得就这样让对方回去不太好，五代稍微平复呼吸之后出声询问：“一条先生吃晚饭了吗？”

“还没有，”一条边借着路灯的光翻看资料边回应，“一直忙到这个点，还是反复强调有约才好不容易过来的。”

“我也还没有，要不要今晚先留在这里？我来下厨。”五代说着就开始在自己身上摸钥匙。一条嘴里刚吐出半句“哎这样真的没关系”就被五代打断：“啊！今天出门没有带钥匙。”

“果然还是去外面的店……”

“没关系！忘记带钥匙的时候我一直都是爬窗进POREPORE，这次也一定可以的。一条先生不用担心！”五代绕到店的侧面，攀住房檐就开始向上爬，一条也跟过来，有些担忧地询问道：“但是现在很暗”，只得到五代毫无紧张感的回复：“我已经爬过很多次了，一条先生先去门口等着吧。”

顺利爬上去之后五代拉拉房间的窗子，果然开着，五代稍稍松了一口气。进房间之后五代第一个摸到的是床头柜上的台灯，便按下开关，房间里顿时明亮起来。床头柜上放着一摞绑在一起的写着祝福的小卡片，看了半天五代才想起来是十八日那天稔替保育院里孩子给他的生日祝福。他只记得那天一回到房间里就陷入沉睡，这个原来是被顺手放在了这里。

走到走廊五代去按墙上的开关，灯却没有亮起来，他只好摸黑一点点迈下楼梯。等到眼睛终于适应黑暗之后，却发现本应该是锁着的大门却已经被打开了。

“……一条先生？”他疑惑地出声。

话音刚落，两声清脆的爆炸音在他耳边炸开，五代下意识往后一缩，却还是沾上了从两侧喷射出来的东西。店里灯一瞬间亮起来，五代被强光晃得眯起眼睛。

“生日快乐！”从他周围传来轻快的祝贺声，视力恢复之后五代终于看清自己头发上沾满的原来是彩色的纸片和缎带，而罪魁祸首一左一右站在他两侧，分别是樱子和稔。一条靠在旁边的墙上用手掩住嘴，大概是在偷笑。刚才对自己的祝贺就是这三个人发出的。然而此刻五代压根没搞清楚状况，只得把求助的目光投向向他这边看过来的一条。

“如果没有头绪的话，就想想今天从考古研究所开始提到的‘数字’吧。”

线索是“数字”……五代开始回想今天的行程，研究所墙上他送给樱子的面具下面的编号是“0”，和稔走回保育院的路上提到未确认生命体三号是“3”，整理文物的时候实加似乎有提到“1”，那么最后一个是一条约定的时间“8”……吗？0318，是一条送他那辆摩托车的密码，同时也是他自己的生日。

“这个……是谁策划的？”即使明白了今天一天被动四处晃荡的意图，五代还是觉得有点茫然，全身上下还被不真实感环绕着。

“是我，”他右边的樱子挪到他面前，“因为稔跟我提到原本准备晚上庆祝你的生日后来因为你一直在沉睡所以作罢，我就花了点时间策划了这个，怎么样？算是惊喜吗？”樱子脸上的笑容有些得意，五代看得愣神，嘴里只是含糊回应“啊、嗯……确实算是惊喜”之类的无意义复读。

“哥哥总是会在这些奇怪的方面很迟钝呢。”稔在背后幽幽地补上一句。

“怎么说……虽然今天像完成游戏任务一样跑了很多路，但是也和很多认识的人说了很多，感觉自己无论是身体还是心灵都已经焕然一新。从这个方面来讲，这已经算是最棒的生日礼物了吧……”五代试图解释。实际上自己一人时他根本没有把生日当作什么重要节日，这些年来几乎都是稔坚持要给他过才一年年持续下来，对于家人朋友的善意，五代从心底觉得感激。

“让一下让一下——”从背后厨房的位置传来老爹的声音，五代回头就看见老爹端着一盘蛋糕从三个人中间挤过去，然后是盘子磕在木桌上的声音，“刚刚花了一点时间把蛋糕切开，现在可以吃了。”

稔和樱子已经坐在椅子上拿起叉子，五代走去把旁桌的一条拉到蛋糕前边的位置，自己也挨着坐下，再加上还围着围裙的老爹一共五个人围着蛋糕就这样边吃边聊起天来。

“说起来五代是不是还没有许愿？”

“虽然今年没有准备蜡烛，但往年都会许，今年也不要落下吧？”

经不住樱子和稔的念叨，五代放下手里的叉子双手合十。说到许愿，上一年许的是什么他已经忘得一干二净，而目前最希望的只不过是不会有人再因为未确认生命体受伤或死亡了，但这个愿望明显太过奢侈，只怕是神明都难以实现。沉思片刻之后，五代只在心里默默许下“现在这样的笑容能够一直持续下去就好”这样指代不明的小小愿望。


End file.
